Badman (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Badman, real name Shigeki Birkin, was originally a professional baseball player who was fired due to him playing drunk. He took the work of an assassin so he can raise his daughter Charlotte Birkin, who would grow up to be Bad Girl. After Travis killed Bad Girl, he went on a quest to kill Travis, however, the two end up completing the Death Drive and the two agree to go through the Death Drive so they could wish Bad Girl back to life. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Badman (Real name Shigeki Birkin) Origin: No More Heroes Gender: Male Age: At least 40's Classification: Assassin, (Former) Professional Baseball Player Powers and Abilities: |-|Outside of the Death Drive=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Instinctive Reactions (Won a fight after he was knocked out), Precognition (Can tell how a fight will end just by watching), Fear Manipulation (Can make others cower in fear when he fights), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Can resist Death Drive's effects which cause extreme fear, rage and mental stress to an individual) |-|Inside the Death Drive=All previous abilities minus Large Size, Resurrection and Immortality (Type 8 and 9; His data is within the Death Glove and automatically resurrect to a check point as long as his data in the Death Glove still exists, He can't be killed in the game since his physical body is outside the game), Data Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Energy Absorption, Life Drain, Telekinesis (Can pick up and throw enemies), Gravity Manipulation (Can amplify gravity in a small area to slow enemies or to pull them towards the centre of the area), Healing, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation (Can create an instant wall in front of him to take damage/Block opponents), Energy Projection, Fusionism, Transformation (Into Travisman if Travis is with Badman), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (The more he kills, the more he does damage), Earth Manipulation (Can move the earth like they were tiles), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit data and bugs), Resurrection Negation (Killed Brain Buster Jr. who couldn't die because of continue system), Teleportation (Can teleport by connecting parts of real world to game world), Information Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (Can merge real world and game world to let the bugs enter the real world), Immersion (Can enter video games), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can move normally in Yojohan where time moves backwards), Heat Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can survive in the vacuum space) Attack Potency: Town Level (Fought on par with Travis Touchdown) |''' At least '''Universe Level+ (Fought and defeated Eight Hearts who was able to exist in the 4th dimension and said he was able to destroy it) Speed: Relativistic (Fought on par with Travis Touchdown) | Relativistic (Is as fast as he was before) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can lift heavy weights and large men) Striking Strength: Town Level | At least Universe Level+ Durability: Town Level (Survived hits from Travis Touchdown) |''' At least '''Universe Level+ (Survived hits from Eight Hearts) Stamina: Very High (Continued fighting after breaking several bones in his body) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Baseball Bat Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Outside of the Death Drive | Inside of the Death Drive Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2